JayLv99
Finished 54 spots lower than Eeeevil Overlord in User of the Year 2008. "Who Teh hell is JayLv99? Sounds liek a generic loser m i rite" - Smurf Ranked #3 on Smurf's Top 500 Users list (2006). - - - - - - - - - - 3. JayLv100 - - - - - - - - Highest male user and highest post 2004 user? And he's been around for all of 5 minutes. o_0 Jay's a guy who I got to know moreso on AIM than on the board, he was a newbie and I guess I didn't know very much about him at first but soon got to know him pretty well! Jay is laid back and pretty positive about everything, His gaming tastes are solid and he's doing German! so taste points there!, Ja! He's a usually "well behaved" user on the board, he doesn't do flaming or stuff like that, even his "rivalry" with James is a friendly one, and his 3 only moderations were pretty hilarious to hear about. XD He's always fun to talk is just a solid friend to speak with. Also as he showed with his user ratings and possibly his playthrough topic in the future that he sees thing through to completion, something which loads of users don't do. (*glares at Sess*) He's currently roaming around on an account I made for him, the awesomely named Generic Loser. =P Rumour has it that Eeeevil Overlord is better than him in every way. One day James will prove this to be true, though it's taking a frustratingly long time. Ranked #3 on Smurf's Top 500 AGAIN in 2007! ~*~*~*~*~ 3. Jay ~*~*~*~*~ Jay's an awesome dude to have around. That is when he's not being KingJim and sabotaging my tournaments. ¬__¬ But Jay's incredibly positive, friendly and always fun to chat with. Jay hooks me up with loads of DS games and his selling of the flash cart is what got me into that whole area, so thanks a bunch Jay. You saved me a lot of cash. n_n Fun to play around with too like the setups he's made for GMUN and Clover in the past. And he's the only guy I know who actually likes Ashe, thats how tolerant a guy he is! His spinarak love is a little hmm hmm and to be honest if that's the biggest flaw I can come up about you, then well you know you rock. =P SwordSaint892 gave him a "Special Mention" writeup in his farewell topic. Fourth Special Mention JayLv99 What would a list about cool users be without Jay in it? Not a very good one, I think. Maybe a list that simply excludes the best users on the Board wouldn't have Jay, but that's the only way I can think of it. Jay has been really cool to me, and he's a pretty unique user in that sense. He's one of the few users that I actually IDOLIZE, yet he talks to me like a normal person. That is really cool and it makes him all the more cooler for it. One time I sent Jay an IM, saying "Sup Jay" but accidentally I replaced the "J" with a "G" and felt really bad about it, but he made a Cabal topic saying it's cool. So that was cool. Oh yeah, somehow the Cabal ended up with an awesome user like Jay, and he's part of the True Cabal. It's pretty crazy. Anyway, once again, Jay is an awesome user and... "Jay is Lv100 in my book." Heheh. See ya on AIM man. _________________________________________________________________ Interesting facts about Jay: May or may not be AlmightyKingJim May or may not be obsessed with his DS May or may not be the biggest Spinarak fan on Board 8 Is not CycloReaper Category:Users